


Katana

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Al Ghul [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: The grandfather inspected the katana. Boy was nervous, as he might’ve failed.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Al Ghul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Katana

It was the boy’s ninth birthday. As such it was celebrated with his favorite foods, favorite drinks, silkiest robes they could find, and much more. It was before the Year of the Blood.

Year of the Blood had started with the boy’s mother, as she was the first Al Ghul to command soldiers to war, only nine years old. She fought her father’s war. It became a tradition after that. To show loyalty and spill blood. Every child and grandchild of Ra’s Al Ghul had to follow this milestone once they reached nine years.

However, before it could start. Grandfather had something to give to the boy. A lesson of sorts. Could be considered a gift also.

As the man in green robes walked in the hallways, a boy, smaller than most, steps bigger than his future, followed him. It was a sight to see. 

They both didn’t say a word. 

As they walked through the hallways, the feared man in front and respected prince closely behind.

It was a big thing to spend time with his grandfather. As the man usually spent his time anywhere but with his grandchildren. And times he did spend time with his grandchildren, were limited. One had to earn his respect.

So they walked. And walked. The man in green robes walked calmly, slowly, with no hurry, the boy walked as calmly as he could, tried to contain his excitement, with a tiny bit hurry.

Once they reached a door. The man opened it without a sound.

The room was blacksmiths. One could forge anything in there. The blacksmith silently took his things and left, without a command.

As the man in green robes looked around, searching for something. The boy had questions, yet kept it to himself. One simply did not question the man. 

Once the grandfather had found it, he turned to the boy. And said:

“In this forgery, you can forge a gift of your choice, I’ll be guiding you through the process.”

It was a surprise to the boy, he didn’t dare to show it, as such, he only asked a question:

“A gift of my choice?”

The boy had already in mind what to forge, however, this could be a test.

As the grandfather looked over to the boy, noticing the curious look the boy had, he answered:

“Anything your heart desires, a ring, a sword, A little statue, whatever your little heart desires.”

Then he added as an afterthought:

“If you don’t have any idea what to forge, I have documents of all the things I have forged and learned to forge, we can look through it.”

The boy tried so hard not to show how excited he was to spend time with his grandfather.

The grandfather notices it anyway but didn’t say anything about it.

“I want a katana.”

The boy claimed.

Then katana he shall get, thought the old man.

So the old man said:

“Search a piece of metal of your choice about 2 inches wide and .5 inches thick and slightly more than 3 feet long. As I go heat up the furnace.”

So the boy did as said. He went to find the metal. Metal fit for the greatest heir. He chose Titanium.

As the boy had found its metal, the old man guided next:

“Heat the steel in the furnace, as it’s to make it malleable for forging and to remove impurities. During the heating process, substances like sulfur and silica will oxidize and separate from the titanium, creating slag. The removal of slag greatly strengthens the steel.”

The boy did that. As the metal became a yellow-orange hue, he was guided to put it on an anvil.

He had to forge the steel, while also keeping it malleable. He had a focus on it.

“Once you’re satisfied with the tip, work on curvature and bevels.”

The old man kept guiding:

“Bevel the blade in two sections: a long, sharp bevel extending to the tip of the sword provides the cutting edge of the sword and the shorter, thicker section runs along the spine of the sword.”

He did as he was told. Remembering it, taking it to the heart. For he might need to make other swords as well.

“Taper the blade on the end that will join with the handle and shape the blade.”

As the boy silently worked, the old man’s guidance was heard.

The boy shaped the sword, quenched the steel, tempered the blade. Sharped and polished the steeled friend.

“Drill two holes at the base, or tang, of the blade to help fasten it to the hilt.”

The man in green robes guided. As the boy built the handle. 

Hours had passed, once the sword making had begun.

“Insert the hilt pegs through the holes in the blade's tang and fasten them to their anchors. Use industrial adhesive and leather wraps to further strengthen the attachment of the blade and handle.”

It was the last guidance offered by the old man.

As the katana was finished, a new day had slowly begun. The mother had slowly crept into the room where they were. A halwa in hand.

The grandfather inspected the katana. Boy was nervous, as he might’ve failed.

“May this sword serve you well, grandson.”

As the man in green robes nodded in approval, he gave the katana to the boy and left the room, already new business to attend to.

As the man left, the mother went to her boy, gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Happy birthday, Damian.”

Mother said to the boy, giving him his breakfast.

A handmade halwa made by the mother.

Year of the Blood had officially begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Wikihow is helpful.
> 
> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
